Strength of a Champion
by RogerShanksLuffy
Summary: Ash & Co. meet the new Kalos champion, Calem. Ash challenges him to a battle, but is about to find out just how much of a gap in power there is between them.
1. Anistar City

**Short Pokémon Fanfic. Been catching up on XY and XY: Kalos Quest, and Ash has actually gotten continuously stronger, earning his 6th gym badge, for where I'm at right now. This is a cross between XY: Kalos Quest, and XY the game. Assume this happens while Ash and company are on the way to Anistar City, and Calem from Pokémon X is already the champion of Kalos. The events of Pokemon X have happened while Ash and company were traveling. Assume that Calem's rivals were different, as Serena, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno are already in the anime. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Calem's Pokemon (my own in my file)**

 **Lucario (Mega): Extreme Speed, Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse**

 **Chesnaught: Spiky Shield, Seed Bomb, Body Slam, Hammer Arm**

 **Haxorus: Dragon Dance, Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Slash**

 **Xerneas: Thunderbolt, Dazzling Gleam, Moonblast, Outrage**

 **Blastoise (Mega): Hydro Pump, Surf, Dive, Waterfall**

 **Charizard (Mega X): Fly, Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Inferno**

"How much further is it to Anistar City?" Ash asked his friends.

"I'm not sure. I can't really find exactly where we are on the map." Serena answered.

"Hm? Why don't we see if that man knows?" Clemont asked, pointing to a man resting against one of the trees in the forest they were walking through. The man was wearing black pants, red sneakers, a yellow poké ball hoodie, and a black poké ball logo cap. He was still decently young, maybe 15 or 16. Ash and the others walked up to the man.

"Excuse me, sir…" Serena began, tapping the man on the shoulder.

"Mm?" he asked groggily, slowly waking up.

"Um, sorry to disturb your rest."

"Huh? Oh. Don't worry about it, I've been here for a while now. I should get up anyway." he said, slowly standing up and rubbing the back of his head. After regaining his composure and fully waking up from his rest, the young man looked back at them.

"Well? Did you need something from me?" he asked, politely.

"Yes, do you know how far it is to Anistar City from here?"

"Of course. I can fly you there, if you'd like."

"Fly us there?" they all asked in unison.

"Sure. My Charizard and I can take you there. The name's Calem. Nice to meet you." he smiled at them.

"I'm Serena."

"Bonnie."

"Clemont."

"Ash."

"Clemont? Aren't you the Lumiose gym leader?"

"Y-Yes. Does that mean you're a trainer as well?"

"Yes. I challenged and defeated Lumiose a while back. But I battled against a robot, not you."

"Oh, so then how many badges do you have?" Ash asked as Calem called out his Charizard, and everyone climbed on. 

"Eight." he responded, taking out his badge case and displaying all eight gym badges, shocking everyone. 

"So you have enough to challenge the Pokémon League then!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I already did, and won. I'm the Kalos Champion."

"What?! But I thought Diantha-"

"I defeated her and took her title a few months ago. You didn't hear about that?"

"N-No. Wow, for a trainer to be able to defeat Diantha in a one-on-one pokemon battle…" Ash muttered to himself. Charizard then landed in Anistar City at the large sundial.

"Well, here we are." Calem told them.

"Thank you so much, Calem." Serena smiled.

"Sure thing. Ash, right? Are you going to challenge the gym here?"

"Yes. Anistar will be my 7th gym badge!"

"I see! Then you're quite an accomplished trainer already, aren't you?"

"Well, I don't want to brag, but I've been training really hard to get strong enough to take on the Kalos League!"

"I see. Then I look forward to the day when I face you in battle."

"Wait a second."

"Hm? What is it?"

"If it's alright with you...I'd like to have a pokemon battle with you now!" Ash challenged.

"Hm...alright. This could get interesting. Show me what you can do, Ash. Clemont, would you mind being the referee?"

"Of course!" he said, moving away from the two of them. 

"Any preferences for the battle, Calem?" Clemont asked.

"Hm...Ash, how many pokemon do you have with you?"

"Let's see...Pikachu, Noibat, Talonflame, Frogadier, and Hawlucha. Five. But Noibat isn't strong enough for battles yet."

"Alright then. I'll let you use your four pokemon against me. I'll use three."

"But that's not fair to you!" Ash complained.

"It's plenty fair. Trust me."

"...If you say so. Alright! Let's start this off! I choose you, Hawlucha!" Ash called out, throwing the pokeball into the air. Hawlucha appeared and did a somersault midair before landing on its feet with it's wings outstretched.

"Hawlucha, huh? Why don't you take care of this, Haxorus!" Calem shouted, tossing a pokeball of his own into the air, and Haxorus leaped out and landed on the ground heavily.

"Haxorus? I've never seen that pokemon before." Serena said, taking out her pokedex.

 _Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokémon and the evolved form of Fraxure. Haxorus is normally considered friendly. Its body is covered with a tough armor, and its tusks cannot be broken._

"Ready when you are, Ash." Calem told him.

"Alright! Hawlucha, let's start this off with Karate Chop!" Hawlucha's arms began glowing white, and it rushed towards Haxorus.

"Haxorus, catch it." Calem told his pokemon calmly. Haxorus effortlessly held out its arms and caught Hawlucha's attack head-on.

"What?!" Ash yelled.

"Throw it." Haxorus lifted the pokemon off of the ground, and tossed it back to Ash. Hawlucha hit the ground along the way a few times.

"Hawlucha, are you okay?!" Ash yelled. It acknowledged its trainer.

"Great! Then let's keep it up! Use Flying Press!" Hawlucha flew into the air, and was about to slam down on Haxorus.

"Haxorus, use Dragon Dance." Haxorus became surrounded in a dark aura, increasing its power.

"What kind of move is that?" Bonnie asked over from the side.

"Dragon Dance is a move that increases the power and speed of dragon type moves. Let me demonstrate." Calem answered for her. "Haxorus, use Dragon Claw!" Haxorus' claws extended, and glowed green. As Hawlucha fell towards Haxorus, he slashed his claws at the pokemon, causing a lot of damage to Hawlucha.

"Now use Slash!" Haxorus' claws lost its green glow and began to glow white instead. It once again slashed Hawlucha, making it fly across the ground and back to Ash.

"Hrghh...it's strong. We haven't landed a single blow yet! Are you still good, Hawlucha?"

"Lucha!"

"Great! Then let's start turning this battle around! Use High Jump Kick! Max Power!" Hawlucha flew at Haxorus at an unbelievable speed.

"Mm! Haxorus, use Dragon Claw-" But this time, Hawlucha became too fast, and its foot slammed into Haxorus with a lot of power. Haxorus braced itself, and was blown back a bit, but quickly recovered. Hawlucha, on the other hand, was almost out of power, and was just barely able to hold on.

"It's the end of this round! Haxorus, use Dragon Dance, and then follow up with Dragon Pulse!" Haxorus obeyed, and became encased in the dark purple and red dragon-type aura again, raising both its attack and speed even further. Then, Haxorus fired a purple and gray beam of energy towards the battle-worn Hawlucha, creating a large explosion and a cloud of dust. When it finally cleared, Ash saw his Hawlucha on the ground, unconscious.

"Hawlucha!" He returned it to his pokeball. "You were excellent, take a nice rest. Alright, Calem, time for my next pokemon! I choose you, Talonflame!" He tossed another pokeball out into the arena, and his Talonflame appeared.

"A Talonflame? I have one as well, you know. It's back at my home right now."

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Yep. I'm going to stay with Haxorus for now, if you don't mind."

"Fine by me!" he acknowledged. 'But this time, I'll really have to do my best to take down his Haxorus. At least now I know how strong it is…'

"Talonflame, let's start this off with Steel Wing!" Talonflame's wings glowed white, and it flew towards Haxorus at an even faster speed than Hawlucha did before.

"Haxorus, use Slash!" Calem yelled. Once again, its claws became white, and it slashed at Talonflame's wings when the pokemon flew towards it. They clashed, but Haxorus was actually blown back and injured.

"Hm!" Calem looked surprised.

"It looks like your Haxorus' claws aren't as strong as steel!" Ash said confidently. "Now Talonflame, use Flame Charge!" Talonflame became coated in fire, and it flew towards Haxorus once again.

"Haxorus, jump up and use Dragon Pulse!" Haxorus jumped high up into the air towards Talonflame and shot a Dragon Pulse beam towards it.

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled. Because Flame Charge increases the speed of the user each time they use it, so it was fast enough to dodge it, and then slam Haxorus into the ground.

"Haxorus!" Calem yelled out.

"Great work, Talonflame! Now, finish this off with Brave Bird!" Talonflame cried out, and began to glow blue. It sped into the ground towards Haxorus with a golden aura. A large explosion imploded from the ground. After a few seconds, Talonflame flew out, and landed next to Ash again. Haxorus appeared unconscious.

"YES! Great job, Talonflame!" Ash congratulated.

"Return, Haxorus. You were amazing out there." Calem smiled at the pokeball. "Alright, then. Why don't we get serious now, Ash?"

"That was only a warmup for him?!" Serena asked nervously.

"Time to defeat his Talonflame! What do you say, Lucario!" Calem tossed out a pokeball and a Lucario appeared from it.

"A Lucario?!"

"Right. And as you have six badges, I assume that you've met and defeated Korrina at the Shalour Gym, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right!"

"So then you've beaten her Lucario. She used to have two, you know? But when I beat her, she decided to give me one of them. This is the same one." I said, patting Lucario's head.

"And it's much stronger than hers, I assure you." Calem raised his hand into the air, revealing a black mega ring and keystone on his wrist.

"Is that…?" They all wondered.

"Lucario, it's time for Mega Evolution!" Calem yelled out, tapping the keystone with his fingers, causing both it and Lucario to glow. The glow disappeared, and it stood there as Mega Lucario.

"You say you're fast, Ash?! Then let's see if you can keep up with us!" Calem yelled, grinning. "Lucario, Extreme Speed!" he announced before Mega Lucario became a blur and instantly knocked Talonflame into the sky and attacked it four times.

"Talonflame! Get ahold of yourself!" Ash yelled, and his Talonflame recovered.

"Great! Brave Bird!"

"Dragon Pulse." Mega Lucario charged up a beam of rainbow energy and blasted it at Talonflame's Brave Bird. The two powers clashed, but even though Talonflame was injured, it kept flying towards Lucario."

"Close Combat!" Lucario quickly appeared in front of the large flame bird and knocked it straight out of Brave Bird with a powerful kick. It then proceeded to deliver a series of fast and powerful punches and kicks to the bird, knocking it back again.

"Finish it with Aura Sphere!" he yelled, and Lucario charged up and compressed an enormously powerful ball of blue energy, firing it at Talonflame, and creating a huge explosion, knocking the pokemon out.

"Talonflame! Return!" Ash returned it to its pokeball.

"It's your turn, Frogadier!" He sent out his water type. But once again, Lucario quickly took it down just like the others.

"Return, Frogadier. Great work. Calem! It's time that I finished this! Pikachu and I have taken out Korrina's Mega Lucario before, so we'll take yours out too! Pikachu, are you ready!" he yelled, as his most trusted partner jumped down from his shoulder and ran into the arena. Many people were watching the fight around the arena, and were cheering loudly. Calem turned to them, confusing Ash and the others for a second. They all quieted down, willing to listen.

"Let me tell you all something! This man here, Ash. Of all of the challenges I've ever had, he stands out among them. Because unlike the others, he didn't give up during the battle, knowing that they wouldn't win. Even though the situation is dire for him, Ash still believes in himself and his pokemon, and he still believes that he can win! And to me, that's more important than strength!" Ash and the others smiled.

"So as a sign of respect to him…" Calem returned his Lucario to its pokeball, and took out another one. "I'll finish him off with my most powerful pokemon. Charizard, let's do it!" He sent out his Charizard, and it roared when it landed on the ground.

'Great. Charizard's also a flying type, so it will be weak to Pikachu's electric attacks.' Ash thought, smiling.

"I can read right through you, Ash." Calem said, startling his opponent. "If you think that Pikachu's electric moves will give you an advantage, you're dead wrong." Calem held up his mega ring again. He tapped it, and Charizard began to glow, making Ash and his companions shocked, and everyone else excited, knowing that the new champion was revealing his full power. When the light cleared, Charizard stood in a new form entirely. It was now black and blue, with blew fire spewing from its mouth. It's wings had taken on a different shape as well, and its claws were sharpened. Its eyes gave off an ominous blood red glow.

"For you see, when Charizard mega evolves, it changes types from a fire flying type to a fire dragon type." Calem smirked confidently. "Mega Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Mega Charizard unleashed a blast of blue fire towards Pikachu.

"P-Pikachu, dodge!" Ash yelled desperately. Pikachu quickly dodged the fire, but it still made a massive shockwave across the arena.

"Use Thunderbolt!" he yelled. Pikachu blasted lightning, and Charizard got hit by it, but then shook it off as if it was nothing.

"W-What?!" Ash yelled.

"Mega Charizard, use Flare Blitz!" Calem announced. The black dragon breathed some fire, then spun around it using the power of its wings. The fire grew stronger and stronger, until Mega Charizard blasted it towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, counter it with Electro Ball!" Pikachu created a ball of lightning with its tail, and launched it off towards Charizard's attack. However, the attack was instantly disintegrated, and Pikachu was annihilated by the Flare Blitz. It flew into the air, and fell back onto the ground.

"Pikachu! PIKACHU!" Ash yelled. Pikachu slowly got up to its feet, and fired one more Thunderbolt at Mega Charizard.

Calem sighed. "Charizard, finish this up with Inferno." Mega Charizard flew behind Pikachu faster than anyone could react to, and engulfed Pikachu in a column of raging blue fire. When the attack subsided, Pikachu was knocked out, laying on the ground. Ash walked over and picked him up.

"Pikachu...take a good, long rest buddy. I guess we weren't ready for this battle yet." Ash smiled at him, and looked over to Calem. Charizard returned to normal, and was returned to its pokeball by Calem. The Kalos Champion walked over to Ash and extended his hand out.

"That was good, Ash." he smiled. Ash shook his hand.

"Man, you weren't kidding when you said you were stronger than Diantha. That kind of power was crazy." Ash sighed.

"Ash, I should warn you." Calem told him. Ash looked over at him.

"You might be able to defeat Korrina's Mega Lucario without it, but...you won't be able to beat me without having a mega evolved pokemon of your own. Lucario and Charizard aren't my only pokemon that can mega evolve. I also have a Blastoise that can."

"...I get it. Thanks for the tip, but...no." Ash told him.

"What do you mean no?"

"You may think so, but I know that I can beat you without using Mega Evolution. I'll beat you with my own power." Ash smiled at him.

"...Alright. If you think you can, then be my guest." Calem smiled back at him. And with that, they said their goodbyes, and the new champion of Kalos went off to prepare for the day when Ash would challenge him once again.

 **End.**

 **One of the things that I wished they had done in X and Y is change Mega Charizard X's fire-based attacks to be blue, instead of keeping them red. They do that in the anime, so I decided to add that element in here as well. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Snowbelle City

**So I've been catching up on Pokemon XY &Z, and just finished Ash's semi-final match with Sawyer, which I loved. I personally think it was the greatest pokemon battle in the history of the pokemon anime. And since some of you requested that I make a few more chapters of this anyways, I said why not? I am going to change Calem's team a bit though, as perhaps he swapped a few out to prepare for the Pokemon League. So here goes, and here's the new team:**

 **Lucario (Mega): Extreme Speed, Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse**

 **Chesnaught: Wood Hammer, Hammer Arm, Spiky Shield, Giga Impact**

 **Garchomp (Mega): Crunch, Dig, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rush**

 **Yveltal: Oblivion Wing, Dark Pulse, Sky Attack, Hurricane**

 **Mewtwo (Mega X): Psychic, Thunder, Flamethrower, Aura Sphere**

 **Charizard (Mega X): Flamethrower, Sky Drop, Inferno, Blast Burn**

 **Songs**

 **Talking to Ash: Snowbelle City Theme (Pokemon X/Y)**

 **Vs. Ash: Cyrus' Theme (Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum)**

 **For those of you who don't know, I'm going to school for Film Scoring, which is writing and composing music for TV, Film, and Video Games. So sometimes, I play and imagine a few scenes in my head while listening to various songs. So what I do in two of my other stories is list a few songs that would bring out the scene if you listened to them while reading this story. It's not something you have to do, but I recommend it. Enjoy!**

"Ah, Snowbelle City. I haven't been here in a long time." Calem walked through the cold town. His outfit had changed since last time. He wore black boots instead of sneakers, black vinyl pants, a white shirt, black and green zip-up jacket, and a beige trench coat that blew around in the wind. He wore a black cap with a pokeball logo on the front, and had a red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Alright, I guess we should head out and get ready for the Kalos League."

"That voice...It sounds familiar." Calem looked over towards the pokemon center and saw Ash and his friends. But suddenly, Ash ran off into the woods. Serena ran after him.

"What's going on?" Calem walked up to the others.

"Oh! Calem?! What are you doing here?" Clemont asked, surprised.

"I was just passing through on my way to the Kalos League HQ. I have to prepare for the Lumiose Conference. What's up with those two?" he asked, nodding his head towards the woods.

"Oh, that...yeah...You see, Ash's rival, Sawyer, challenged the gym here a few days ago and won, so he's going to be participating in the Lumiose Conference. Ash just challenged him yesterday, and even after trying his hardest, lost. So he's pretty broken up about it."

"I see. How was he before that?"

"He's had a lot of wins for a while, so now he's finally lost a match."

"I thought so. I'll go have a talk with him. I can relate." Calem walked off into the forest after Ash.

 **X**

'There he is.' Calem saw Ash sitting on a log in a clearing. 'Serena?' He saw her walking towards him. Calem hid behind a tree and watched the scene.

"Ash."

"...Sorry...for leaving so suddenly…"

"Ash, if there's something troubling you, talk to me about it! It can be anything. If I can be of any use to you, no matter how little...I know how you feel, Ash. Back when I failed at my showcase, I wondered why I-"

"What do you know about it, Serena?!" Ash yelled, standing up.

"Why don't you talk then?!"

"This is my problem. Just leave me be!" There was a few moments of silence before she began throwing snowballs at him, making him fall over.

"The Ash I know...is always full of energy and a leader and...works hard and...is optimistic and...never gives up until the end! Right now...you're not yourself at all!" She ran off crying.

Calem covered his eyes with his hat.

'I know exactly how you feel, Ash. You need some time to figure this out by yourself.' He walked away, back to the lodge.

 **X**

The group walked out of the gym with Wulfric and one of his understudies. Calem sat not far from them.

"Well, I guess you're ready to go on to the Pokemon League. Good luck out there, Ash." Wulfric told him.

'And there's my cue.' Calem stood up and walked towards them.

"Yo, Ash. Wulfric." He walked up to the others.

"Calem?!" Ash said, surprised.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in a while." Wulfric said.

"I'm headed off to the Kalos League to get ready for the Conference, and thought I'd stop by here for a time. And as it turns out, you guys are here too." He turned to Ash.

"Calem! I challenge you to a battle!"

"What a coincidence. I was just about to ask you the same thing." They went inside the gym and faced opposite each other in the arena.

"Same as last time? Four against three?" Calem asked.

"No, I want it to be fair this time. Three against three."

"If you say so."

"Alright, let's do this! Noivern!" Ash sent out one of his friends.

"Chesnaught." Calem sent out his first pokemon.

"Let's start this off with Supersonic!" Noivern released soundwaves from its mouth that went towards Chesnaught.

'His attacks are a little slower than they were last time.'

"Chesnaught, Spiky Shield." Chesnaught created spikes on its whole body and hid itself in a ball, blocking out its ears to the sound. Noivern stopped for a second, confused and frustrated. Calem took advantage of that split second.

"Wood Hammer." Chesnaught instantly stood up and rushed towards Noivern, slamming its arm into Noivern, sending it flying back.

"It's fast!" Serena gasped.

"That's not all." Wulfric pointed out to them. Chesnaught had spikes on its feet so that it wouldn't slide on the ice while running.

"Jump up and use Hammer Arm." Chesnaught launched itself into the air above Noivern, did a few somersaults and slammed down on Noivern with a powerful strike of its arm. It fell down onto the ice, and when the dust cleared, was passed out.

"Return, Noivern." Ash held out its pokeball and brought it back.

"Let's go, Talonflame!" he sent out his next one.

"Ash, you're weaker than last time!" Calem called out.

"What are you talking about?!" he asked.

"You're still broken up over your loss here. You need to move on."

"N-No, I'm not! I am over it, trust me! Talonflame, use Flame Charge!" Talonflame cried out, becoming engulfed in flame.

"Chesnaught, Hammer Arm!" It rushed towards Talonflame, and the two clashed, but Chesnaught actually knocked it back.

"What?!" Ash yelled.

"You see? Flame Charge is a fire type move, it should have at least done some damage to my Chesnaught, but it didn't. You're so focused on winning your battles that you're forgetting to enjoy them. You'll keep losing at this rate." Ash paused and took a deep breath, then sighed. He smiled.

"You're right. Talonflame, Flame Charge!" Once again, Talonflame became engulfed in flames, and rushed towards Chesnaught.

"Chesnaught, Hammer Arm!" Chesnaught rushed towards the fire bird again, but this time, was blown back and damaged from the fire.

"Yes!" Ash said excitedly.

"That's more like it! Chesnaught, Giga Impact!" It began to glow rainbow, and energy exploded around it.

"Talonflame, Brave Bird!" Talonflame began to glow blue, and flew full force at Chesnaught. After a large explosion, both of them were knocked out. Both trainers returned them to their pokeballs.

"Finally, Greninja!" Ash sent out his star pokemon.

"Garchomp!" Calem sent out a new dragon type pokemon.

"A Garchomp?" Ash asked.

"That's right. You've seen them before?"

"A few different ones, but I suppose I remember Cynthia's the most…"

"Ah, yes. She has a powerful one. But I would not be worthy of the champion title if I did not have a Garchomp at least comparable to hers! Garchomp, use Dragon Claw!"

"Greninja, Double Team!" Greninja quickly created multiple copies of itself that surrounded Garchomp.

"Now all of you, use Cut!" They all created white spikes on their arms and rushed towards Garchomp.

"Dig." When the dust cleared from Greninja's attack, Garchomp was nowhere in sight.

"Where did it go?!" Ash yelled, looking for it. The Greninja disappeared and went back into one. Then it noticed the hole in the ice.

"You noticed too late!" Garchomp appeared from under the ice and uppercutted Greninja, sending it up into the air. Calem sighed.

"Although a ground type move like that won't do that much damage to a Greninja…Crunch!" Garchomp sharpened its fangs and rushed towards Greninja, trying to bite it.

"Greninja, use Aerial Ace!" Greninja lit up its arms and legs and struck Garchomp in quick succession, knocking it back.

"You have gotten better…" Calem tapped his mega ring, causing Garchomp to glow in rainbow colored light. Mega Garchomp looked pretty similar to the original, only that now both of its arms were scythes rather than simple claws.

"Dragon Rush!" It's head glowed light blue before the rest of the body began glowing as well. It jumped high into the air and plummeted down towards Greninja.

"Greninja, dodge it and use Water Shuriken!" Greninja obeyed Ash.

"Garchomp, slice them in half!" It did so.

"Greninja, we won't win like this. We need to get stronger! Much, much stronger! Let's go!" They synchronized, and Greninja entered its final form. Calem narrowed his eyes.

'Mega Evolution…? No, that's not it. It's like that, but without mega and key stones...Interesting. So he took my advice about finding a mega pokemon without actually using mega evolution.'

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw!"

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Greninja took off the giant water shuriken on its back, then launched it towards Garchomp, overpowering its Dragon Claw.

"Double Team, and then Aerial Ace!" Greninja created doubles of itself once again and rushed in towards Garchomp.

"Garchomp! Spin!" Garchomp stuck its scythes into the ice, then lifted itself up, and spun around while upside down, kicking the Greninja clones away. But none of them were real.

"Ah! The real one!" Calem looked up to see the real Greninja jump down and use Aerial Ace directly on Garchomp. When the debris cleared, Garchomp was unconscious.

"Oh, how surprising." Calem said, returning Garchomp to its pokeball.

"I didn't think I'd need to use this one. But I suppose your Greninja is worth of him. Mewtwo, it's time!"

"What?! Where did you capture…?!"

"Not far from here, there's a village meant for pokemon that were abandoned or abused by their former trainers to live. In the farthest reaches of that village was a cave that none of the pokemon nor people who visited the village dared to go into. After I became champion, I went in, and surprise surprise, there's a Mewtwo there."

"Amazing…"

"Mewtwo, Mega Evolve!" Calem tapped his mega ring again, and Mewtwo began glowing. When it finished, its horns were more spiked up, its tail was shorter and curled, it had more muscular arms with ripple patterns, and two purple tube-like appendages over its shoulders.

"Greninja, Cut!" Greninja dashed towards Mewtwo, but the psychic pokemon effortlessly caught the white spear and crushed it in half.

"Mewtwo, use Thunder." Thunderclouds appeared at the top of the gym, and huge bolts of lightning rained down and electrocuted Greninja. When the smoke cleared, Greninja was unconscious.

"Ah! ...Greninja, return!" Ash brought him back to his pokeball.

"Nice job, Mewtwo." Calem went over to the rest of them. They walked outside.

"So you're heading off to Lumiose now, right?"

"Yeah. Want to come with us?"

"I can't, actually. Remember, I need to take care of a few things first."

"Oh, right. But we'll see you there soon enough anyway."

"Right...Look, Ash. I know exactly what you're going through right now."

"Y-You do?"

"Yes. You see, when I started my pokemon journey, people called me a natural prodigy. I got along well with my pokemon, mastered them, and won nearly all of my battles. When I defeated Diantha and took the Champion title, I was invited to a conference at the Indigo Plateau in Kanto. All of the other champions were there from their respective regions to welcome me, as was the custom. One of them challenged me to a battle, to see how strong I was and what types of pokemon I use."

"And what happened?" Serena asked.

"I lost. It wasn't just a normal loss either, he completely crushed me. My world was shattered. After all my hard work at raising my pokemon, I was dealt such a hard defeat. For a while, I was depressed, and thought that I wasn't worthy of my title, even considering resigning at one point. But then I realized that failures and losses just make you stronger, helping you learn. Besides, if you go on a straight winning streak, it gets boring. So remember that."

"I will. Thank you." They went their separate ways, and Calem tossed a pokeball into the air.

"Alright, Yveltal, let's head back."

 **End.**

 **I will be making another chapter or two that takes place at the Lumiose Conference. Hope you enjoyed! I'll let you guys guess who beat Calem.**


	3. Lumiose Stadium

**Songs**

 **Vs. Diantha: Gym Leader Theme (Pokemon ORAS OST)**

 **Speeches: Pokemon League Theme (Pokemon XY OST)**

 **Calem's Team Once Again, in order of weakest to strongest:**

 **Chesnaught: Wood Hammer, Hammer Arm, Spiky Shield, Giga Impact**

 **Garchomp (Mega): Slash, Dig, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rush**

 **Lucario (Mega): Extreme Speed, Dragon Pulse, Close Combat, Aura Sphere**

 **Mewtwo (Mega X): Thunder, Psychic, Flamethrower, Aura Sphere**

 **Yveltal: Dark Pulse, Hurricane, Sky Attack, Oblivion Wing**

 **Charizard (Mega X): Flamethrower, Sky Drop, Blast Burn, Inferno**

"Calem!"

"Professor Sycamore!" The two met up at Lumiose Stadium.

"It's good to see you again! Are you ready for the conference?"

"Yeah, my team is all set. It's set to start tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. Someone's here to meet you and watch the competition."

"Really, who?"

"Calem." He turned around to see Diantha there.

"Diantha! What are you doing here?"

"Well, now that I'm not the champion anymore, I have some more free time on my hands, and I'm in between movies right now, so I thought I'd come and watch the tournament."

"I see."

"Actually, that's not all. Since I only lost recently, Lance wanted me to show up and give a short speech to the participants anyways. Also, I haven't seen you in a while, and the first thing I wanted to do was challenge you to a battle."

"Ah, think you can earn the title back?" he smirked.

"Of course not, let's battle just for fun. After all, we have first class clearance here, and can use the arena before tomorrow when registration begins."

"Hmm...Alright! Let's do it!"

 **X**

"Let's just get right into it! Hawlucha!"

"Mewtwo!"

"Ah, a change. You didn't have this one last time. Let's go, Hawlucha! Use X-Scissor!" Hawlucha charged up light on its arms and flung itself towards Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, dodge it and use Psychic!" Mewtwo did as he said and used its psychic power to create a purple force field around Hawlucha that damaged it heavily. It fell down to the ground unconscious.

"In one hit...You've certainly gotten stronger since the last time I've fought you. Return, Hawlucha! Tyrantrum! It's your turn!" She sent out her giant dinosaur.

"Tyrantrum, Crunch!" Tyrantrum was surprisingly quick considering its large body, but Mewtwo was still faster, and continued dodging it. 

"Earthquake!" Diantha called out. Tyrantrum stomped on the ground, causing it to rupture.

"Mewtwo, float!" Mewtwo used its psychic powers to jump up and hover in the air. But while it did that, Tyrantrum jumped into the air and flew towards Mewtwo.

"Head Smash!"

"Mewtwo, dodge-" But it was too late. Mewtwo was hit head-on by the powerful attack, falling to the ground, knocked out.

"Tyrantrum is far heavier than Mewtwo, so it's faster falling in the air than running on the ground."

"And the force was enough to take down Mewtwo…" Calem muttered. "...Return! Lucario! It's your turn! Dragon Pulse!" Lucario fired a rainbow colored beam at Tyrantrum. It hit it dead-on, creating a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, Tyrantrum was knocked out.

"Return! Goodra! I choose you!"

"Dragon Type? Bad choice. Lucario, Dragon Pulse!"

"Goodra, counter with your own Dragon Pulse!" The two beams clashed and cancelled each other out.

"Fire Blast!" Goodra fired a blast of fire towards Lucario.

"Extreme Speed!" Lucario dodged it at blistering speeds and attacked Goodra multiple times.

"Dragon Pulse, point blank!" Lucario jumped onto Goodra and prepared a blast.

"Focus Blast!" Goodra fired its own blast of energy, and a huge explosion enveloped the two. When everything was visible again, they were both knocked out.

'Focus Blast is a powerful fighting type move, and because Lucario's part Steel Type…' Calem deduced. They both returned their pokemon to their pokeballs.

"Aurorus!" Diantha called out, tossing another pokeball into the arena.

"Chesnaught!"

"Use Blizzard!"

"Use Wood Hammer!" The moves were super effective on each other.

"Use Hammer Arm!"

"Thunder!" Once again, the two pokemon were hit. 

"Blizzard!"

"Wood Hammer!" The two knocked each other out.

"Gourgeist!"

"Garchomp!"

"Gourgeist, use Trick-or-Treat!" A few ghosts floated up from under the ground, and surrounded Garchomp, giving it a darker aura.

"Trick-or-Treat is a special move that adds the Ghost Type to your pokemon. Gourgeist, Phantom Force!" Gourgeist disappeared and appeared behind Garchomp, than slamming into it. Garchomp took more damage than usual, as ghost types are effective on themselves.

"Shadow Sneak!" Garchomp was hit again.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush!"

"Phantom Force!" The two clashed, and knocked each other out.

"Calem." Diantha smiled as she returned her pokemon to its pokeball. "You've been holding back this whole time."

"Of course I was. If I went full strength from the beginning, this battle would be over way too quick. But I think I'm going to stop now."

"Good. Gardevoir!"

"Charizard!"

"Mega Evolve!" they shouted at the same time. The pokemon both stood in their mega evolved form.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge it and use Sky Drop!" Charizard dodged the attack and picked Gardevoir up, flying it high into the sky.

"Moonblast!"

"! Charizard, drop it!" Charizard obeyed, and barely dodged the attack.

"Flamethrower!" The blue blast of flame hit it head on.

"Gardevoir, Shadow Ball!" Charizard was hit thanks to the steam still rising from its Flamethrower, so it couldn't see the attack well.

"Charizard, Blast Burn!" Charizard flew in close to Gardevoir and created a large burst of blue flames.

"Gardevoir, Moonblast! Full power!" Gardevoir quickly created a Moonblast that ended up hitting Charizard, while the Blast Burn also hit Gardevoir. There was a huge explosion, and when the smoke cleared, Gardevoir slowly struggled to stand up, succeeding, but barely. Charizard was nowhere in sight.

'Where is it…?' Diantha asked herself.

"Charizard, Inferno!" Calem called out. Charizard quickly appeared behind Gardevoir, then engulfed it in a pillar of fire. Gardevoir was knocked out.

"...I guess I win." Calem said, smirking. The two returned their pokemon to their pokeballs.

"That was fun, if a little short-lived." Diantha said.

"I take it you don't get to battle too often anymore, do you?"

"No. Now that I'm not a member of the League anymore, I'm focusing more time into my movies. It's fun to let my pokemon get some exercise every now and then."

"Heh."

"...You're not still down on yourself after your loss to him, are you?"

"...No. I got over it a while ago now."

"Good. I'm glad to see you're doing alright..."

 **X**

Fireworks went off around the stadium the next day, as the event was finally beginning. Two girls opened a giant pokeball which released dozens of Fletchlings that flew off into the sky. The announcer began to speak.

"With weather so clear it almost seems like it wants to bless this event, the day has finally come! We begin with the opening ceremony! First, we have the former Kalos Champion Diantha's opening speech!" She stood up from next to Professor Sycamore and Calem and walked to the front of the platform. that they were spectating from.

"Dear Trainers, the experience and efforts you have accumulated to come here…are irreplacable. Please feel free to channel all of it into the Kalos League here. That is what the Pokemon League is for, and Kalos is no different!" Everyone cheered as she went to sit back down.

"And now, the current Kalos Champion's opening speech! Please give a warm welcome to Calem!" Everyone cheered as he stood up and walked to the front. He had changed his outfit again, this time wearing black pants, a white t-shirt, black plaid shirt over it, and a black trench coat over everything.

"...Pokemon Trainers! What I have to say to you is something similar to Diantha, but also different!" he began. Everyone in the audience looked around curiously, confused.

"You have come from all over and poured your heart and soul into raising your pokemon for this day! To prove to everyone that your love for your pokemon is the strongest! And trust me, I understand that! As Diantha said, let your emotions run free as you battle here!" Everyone cheered.

"However! Everyone here knows that there can only be one winner! And because of that, the rest of the competitors will unfortunately lose...I've seen one too many trainers devastated by losses late in their career. I am no exception…" he said, narrowing his eyes. Ash's eyes widened from within the audience.

"I suffered a devastating loss at the hands of another League Champion not too long ago. I was shattered. And I've seen that happen to trainers like yourselves when they lose a match in a league such as this one. But you know what? You have to accept it, like I did. You have to accept that what happened was meant to happen, and take that loss as a way to better yourself for next time! Even if you didn't win this time, you'll simply come back stronger next time! So pour your heart and soul into these battles! Do your best! And do not get discouraged by a loss! Become motivated, and become even stronger than you already are!" The stadium erupted into cheer as Calem went to sit back down.

"Nice job." Sycamore told him.

"Thanks." He folded his hands under his chin.

'And now it begins…..'

 **End.**


	4. Zygarde Crisis

**Songs**

 **Ash and Alan vs. Lysandre: Vs. Lysandre Theme (Pokemon XY)**

 **Yveltal vs. Zygarde: Vs. Elite Four (Pokemon ORAS)**

'I have a bad feeling about this...Lysandre still hasn't given up since I beat him last time...I saw him back in the city…'

"Diantha."

"Hm?" she asked, watching Ash and Alain's battle with me.

"I want you to present the trophy to the winner. I have something I want to take care of."

"Oh...alright." Calem stood up and left the viewing box.

"Where are you going?" Malva asked.

"Don't worry about it just yet. If I need you, I'll contact you."

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Ash yelled out. His transformed Greninja created a giant water shuriken and added even more power to it, making it bigger and orange in color.

"Charizard, Blast Burn!" Alan ordered his Mega Charizard X to use its strongest attack to counter it. The two attacks clashed and an explosion covered the whole arena. Calem watched for just a moment before seeing Greninja fall unconscious. He closed his eyes before walking out of the stadium.

"Greninja is unable to battle. Therefore, the winner is Alan!" the announcer called out. His Charizard roared out in victory.

"The one who won the continuous fierce fights of the Kalos League finals...is Alan!" His Charizard went back to normal as he pet it.

"He's so strong…" Ash mumbled. The two exchanged congratulations before shaking hands.

 **X**

"All preparations are complete. We will start now." Xerosic told his assistants. The scientists blasted a red beam at Zygarde's Cell Form.

"I applaud you for being a trainer that raised his pokemon well, formed a strong bond with them, and displayed unprecedented strength. Congratulations." Diantha said, presenting Alan his trophy.

"Thank you very much."

"Lord Lysandre. We will finally see the results of our research." Xerosic told him.

"Zygarde! Show me your power!" The now red and angry Zygarde blasted out of the lab and jumped up onto the roof. Lysandre and Xerosic followed it outside.

"The curtain rises...for my greatest show!" Zygarde cried out, sending a shockwave throughout the city. Moments later, green lights gathered at the top of Prism Tower and were absorbed by the pokemon. Giant Red plant roots shot out of the ground, causing earthquakes.

"Everything in this world will be reborn...into a beautiful world."

"I'd better go after him!" Calem started rushing to Prism Tower after seeing what was happening to the city and the stadium. The city was getting destroyed by Zygarde's plants.

The real Zygarde, who had run away from Bonnie, gathered its own cell forms' energy, an entered its 10% form.

Ash and Alain were trying to destroy the roots to get to Maron, but more just kept appearing. At that point, a Team Flare Scientist appeared, standing on top of a root with her Drapion.

"All right, attention please! Will you listen to what I have to say?"

"You're that woman who was after Squishy!" Ash said.

"Oh my, you remember? But what we want to get today...is you!"

"Me?"

"What do you mean?" Alan asked.

"Director's orders." she replied.

"Do you know those people? Do you, Alan?" Ash asked. He didn't answer.

"He doesn't just 'know' us, he's like a colleague!"

"The people who were after Squishy, and Alan...they're...What does this mean, Alan?" he still wouldn't answer.

"Oh, right. Alan...One of my men is on his way to get her out of harm's way. You come with me."

"Alan! Don't believe what those guys are saying! Let's go!" Ash grabbed his arm, but Alan angrily shook him off.

"Drapion, Confuse Ray!" Drapion sent multiple light balls swirling around Ash and Pikachu. When they popped, they fell to the ground, exhausted. Pikachu got up and tried to guard him against the Houndours and Grunts that were ganging up on Ash.

"Oh my, you love your Trainer, huh?" the scientist asked. Pikachu couldn't stay on its feet though, and fell unconscious.

"Carry them." the scientist ordered. Calem continued heading towards the tower before screens throughout the city began to broadcast Lysandre.

"Dear Kalos Region, as well as the whole world: My name is Lysandre. Team Flare, which has formed under my will, hereby declares: We will rebuild this world...into a more beautiful place. This pokemon is called Zygarde." The camera switched to the controlled Zygarde.

'It's red…' Calem noticed.

"It is a legendary Pokemon that surveys order in Kalos. We have joined forces with the tutelary Zygarde as guardians of the order. Zygarde is angered by the actions of humanity and pokemon. The order of this world is already disturbed. Humans are nothing but fools. When there is only one of something, they won't share it. When they can't share it, they'll fight over it. And when something is fought over, some must survive without it. The only way to create a world where people live in beauty, a world without conflict or theft, is to reduce the number of lives. Only the chosen ones will live to see tomorrow! We, Team Flare, together with Zygarde's rage, will carry out the punishment. As its order has been disturbed, we will reset this world...and create...a beautiful world."

 **X**

Alan arrived at the top of the tower and looked at Lysandre.

"Well Alan? What do you think? Don't you think this is wonderful? Thanks to you, the system is complete."

"No way...But I still…"

"This is the peace I've been wishing for. Look. The unsightly are disappearing gradually. Isn't it beautiful? Zygarde is representing our anger."

"Destroying a city...and hurting people...is that what you call peace? You said you wanted to protect…"

"Yeah. We will protect...the chosen ones, and them only."

"So then I assume that doesn't include me." Calem walked out, facing Lysandre.

"Ah, you're here. Wonderful."

"You haven't changed at all. First you try to activate the ancient weapon. And when that doesn't work, you try to destroy the world using Zygarde's power instead? You make me sick!"

"I didn't come here to be lectured by you. And I assume that's not your intention either, is it?" he asked, pulling out a pokeball.

"You're right…" Calem pulled out his own pokeball.

"Mienshao!"

"Mewtwo!"

"Acrobatics!"

"Dodge it and use Psychic! Mewtwo obeyed and surrounded it with a purple glow, lifting it into the air and smashing it into the ground. The impact took it out in one hit.

"There's no point in fighting me now. I'm much stronger than I was last time we fought."

"Return." He brought his pokemon back to its pokeball. Then, Ash and his team floated over above us thanks to the special electronic restraints on him. Calem looked up.

"He's one of the chosen ones?"

"I believe so." Then, another surge of power came from below, and suddenly, Zygarde's 10% form was jumping up and facing off against the red one. It then concentrated more power, and became its 50% form.

"Squishy is...Zygarde?" Ash asked, waking up. Lysandre watched the two of them.

"As the pokemon who keeps on observing the world, its role is to deliver judgement upon those who disturb its order. This is the rage of Zygarde and Team Flare. It will bring this world back to zero. Before long, 'that' Zygarde will also understand our mindset...and turn red with rage."

"What rage?! There's no way Squishy feels that way!" Ash yelled. "Alan! What is the meaning of this?! Please say something!" The green Zygarde attacked the red one and knocked it back into a building.

"Alan. This is all thanks to you." Lysandre said. "We used the Mega Evolution energy to control Zygarde. The Mega Evolution energy you kept on collecting is proving very useful for the destruction of the world."

'Seibold...Steven...Korrina…' he thought.

"Look. There will be no tomorrow for this world. Once the sun is up, it will have become a new world. Who knew the end of something could be so beautiful? This truly is the first step towards peace."

Alan fell to his knees.

"Marron...Chespin...What was I fighting for?! What…? What?!" He punched the ground.

"Helping Chespin and Marron. That pure wish of yours is truly noble." The two Zygardes continued to fight each other.

"Ash...you'll allow me to make use of the bond phenomenon for my world. You obtained that strong power with just your bond, without even using a stone. When I saw it for the first time, it made me happy. You taught me that the potential of pokemon is still endless. I want to possess that power as well. You too, Calem." he turned to him.

"You can achieve Mega Evolution with multiple pokemon that you own. That in itself is special. Even the Elite Four and Champions can usually only achieve it with one of their pokemon." Two small drones flew up next to Lysandre, and then above Ash, shooting a red beam at him and Greninja.

"This light is energy so powerful that it can control Zygarde. Ash and Greninja...I will take control of your bond phenomenon."

"What?!"

"That way, you two...will be mine as well." Ash began to resist the energy though.

"We...won't be under your thumb!"

"Do you still not get it? When the world that currently exists breaks down, you two will become the guides of the chosen ones!"

"Never! We're us! Alan! I don't know what happened to you, but you can't be looking down forever! What happened in the past doesn't matter! I trust the Alan I know! I love this world! There are people I love here, as well as pokemon I love! I won't let you destroy it, no matter what!" Their bond began to form around them, covering Ash in a veil of water.

"Fight me, Lysandre!" Their power broke through the drone's light, destroying them. Greninja transformed.

"Truly excellent." he laughed. "So not even Mega Evolution energy works."

"Thank you, Ash. You opened my eyes. Please help me out. I'll stop the director."

"That's the spirit."

"Come out, Charizard! Use Dragon Claw to free Pikachu and the others!" Charizard obeyed.

"Are you trying to defeat me?"

"Director, I will prove to you what 'being the strongest in order to protect someone' means...by defeating you!"

"It's such a shame, Alan. I don't need you guys for the world I will build."

"I won't let you decide who's needed and who isn't!" Ash yelled.

"I have no choice." Lysandre's special armor formed around him. "I will eliminate you all...with my own hands."

"I assume I can leave this in your hands then?" Calem asked the two.

"Yeah!"

"Great. I'll go try to stop the Zygardes. Yveltal! Let's go!" Calem called out his legendary pokemon and jumped on its back, flying off.

Green Zygarde was trapped by the plants, and was hit by Team Flare's red energy beam.

"Lysandre, we are now in control of the other Zygarde as well." Xerosic told him through his earpiece. He grinned.

"Now world peace can be achieved faster."

"You keep talking about 'peace'...what part of this is peace?" Ash asked.

"What do you know? You don't know the horrible parts of the world. In the past, there was a time when I, too, extended a helping hand to suffering people. The people were happy. But that was just the beginning. They took the help for granted and made nothing but demands. They started loudly asserting their rights. Our helping hand had made them arrogant. Humans are foolish. This system we call the world eventually ends up with a broken cogwheel somewhere. That's why I'm planning to destroy...and modify it. It's a reset...for the sake of creating my utopia. You won't live to see tomorrow!" He threw two pokeballs out, and Pyroar and a red Gyarados appeared from them. His visor covered his eyes.

"Gyarados, unleash the power of Mega Evolution!" he called out, tapping his keystone, allowing his Gyarados to transform.

"Charizard! Surpass evolution! Mega Evolve!" Alan yelled.

"Pyroar, Gyarados, Incinerate!" They both blasted a wave of flames from their mouths.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Goodra, Dragon Pulse!" The blasts cancelled each other out, exploding.

"Greninja, Cut!"

"Pyroar, Hyper Beam!"

"Noivern, Boomburst!" Noivern cancelled the Hyper Beam, saving Greninja.

"Charizard, Dragon Claw!"

"Gyarados, use Stone Edge!" Gyarados blew Charizard back.

"Noivern, Dragon Claw! Hawlucha, Karate Chop!"

"Pyroar, Fire Fang!" The two began dancing in the sky, continuously clashing. However, Hawlucha overpowered it and hit it with a Karate Chop, sending it flying down towards the ground.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu electrocuted Pyroar in midair, while it was still falling. It was too injured to get up, so Lysandre returned it to its pokeball.

"We will defeat you and we will save Squishy! We won't let you do as you please and destroy the world! Noivern, Boomburst! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" The two sent their attacks towards Lysandre.

"No matter how many there are, it's useless! Hyper Beam!" Gyarados stopped both attacks with a single Hyper Beam.

"Dragon Tail!" Gyarados flew up into the sky, and lit its tail up, generating tower. It flipped down towards Pikachu, but Noivern pushed it out of the way, defeating Noivern. Ash returned it to its pokeball.

"Dragon Claw!" Alan called out. Charizard damaged the Mega Gyarados.

"Hawlucha, Hi Jump Kick!" Hawlucha sent it back even further with the sheer force of its kick.

"Throw it!" Lysandre called out. Gyarados grabbed Hawlucha with its mouth, and tossed it back at Ash. He returned it to its pokeball.

"So this is the strength of Mega Evolution…" Ash mumbled.

"This strength develops the fighting instinct in a battle. Domesticated pokemon...they've forgotten this because they got used to being raised by humans. When the fighting instinct is free...pokemon get a new power!"

"You're wrong, that's not Mega Evolution!" Alan yelled.

"Only the winners decide that, Alan. Hyper Beam!"

 **X**

"Hey!" Calem heard a voice. He looked to his left to see another trainer riding on his Skarmory.

"Steven?! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to help. Leave the scientists to me! You just focus on stopping that rampaging Zygarde!"

"You got it!" Calem flew towards the Zygarde. He jumped off, standing on one of the giant plant roots.

"Yveltal, Hurricane!" Yveltal flapped its wings downward, slicing up the roots and pushing Zygarde back. It retaliated with Dragon Pulse.

"Hmm...Let's try something else. Dark Pulse!" The two energy beams clashed and cancelled out. It then used Outrage.

"Yveltal, Sky Attack!" Yveltal glowed a dark red and sped towards it, dodging the fireballs created by Outrage, and slammed into Zygarde, sending it flying back.

'Land's Wrath!'

"Huh? Was that Zygarde's voice…?" The plants began to glow red and shoot energy beams throughout the ground.

"Yveltal, Oblivion Wing!" Yveltal used its dark energy to charge up and fire a dark red and black beam at Zygarde's, but it was not enough, and was blown back, hit by all of the energy beams.

"Hrghh...Yveltal, return!" Calem brought it back to its pokeball.

 **X**

"Thunder Punch!" Charizard punched Gyarados on the head with an electrified punch.

"Dragon Pulse!" Goodra blasted a rainbow energy beam at Gyarados, pushing it back.

"Hyper Beam!" Gyarados got revenge on Goodra, hitting it with the blast and knocking it out.

"Come back, Goodra!" Ash returned it to its pokeball.

"Are you done?!" Lysandre yelled.

"Not yet! I will not surrender until the end! I don't know what that fighting instinct you're talking about is, but...our pokemon's power is not limited to that! I could realize that in my journey! My power and my pokemon...they grow when we believe and trust each other! If you don't understand it, I'll show you, right now! Talonflame, Flame Charge! Greninja, Cut!"

"Stone Edge!" Giant stalactites shot up through the ground, injuring both of them.

"Catch them!" Alan ordered.

"Dragon Tail!" Gyarados flew up and hit all three pokemon with its tail, sending it crashing to the ground. Talonflame was defeated.

"Talonflame, thanks…" Ash said, returning it to its pokeball.

"What's up? After saying so many things, this is the best you can do?" Lysandre mocked. "Let's end this. Hyper Beam!" The beam was intercepted though, and Malva walked forward with her Mega Houndoom.

"Malva."

"That's enough, Lysandre."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I decided to give a chance to these guys. I know that this world can't be called a happy world."

"Then why do you resist?!"

"Because of what I've seen! Change doesn't mean destroying the world. There are people like them."

"Then tell me Malva. These guys who are about to lose to me...What world can they create?"

"They haven't lost yet. Of course they can't do it on their own. But if adults give them a hand, I know that they can change things. I've decided that I want to see them go on!"

"...You don't stop talking. You will also go with them! Gyarados, Incinerate!"

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Greninja threw the shuriken from its back and cancelled out Gyarados' ball of fire.

"Lysandre, I don't care if you hate this world! The world is for all people and pokemon! Stop saying that you will destroy it to change it and there will be no tomorrow! Some will meet with their loved ones tomorrow! There are those who will achieve their dreams tomorrow! Some will begin their journey as a trainer tomorrow! Some people's wounds will heal tomorrow! We all have a tomorrow! What are your reasons to steal from them that tomorrow?! That's why I will fight alongside my pokemon for that tomorrow!"

"Why don't we trust the future to them?" Malva asked.

"You are naive, indeed. That's what I thought long ago!"

 **X**

Blaziken Mask and his Mega Blaziken carried Bonnie down to where Zygarde was, next to Calem.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?! Leave this to me!"

"No! I know I can snap Squishy out of it! Let me take care of it! Please!"

"Hmm…" She stepped forward.

"Squishy…"

"Will you really be fine?"

"Squishy will come around, I believe so. Squishy, everything's fine! It's me, Bonnie! Remember me?!" Zygarde ignored her and continued to move forward.

"Squishy...you really don't want to do this, right?" Zygarde sent some of the plant roots towards her. Blaziken Mask jumped in front of her, getting hit by them and flying into a building.

"Blaziken Mask! Squishy…" She fell onto her hands, crying. And then she started singing to it?

"Bonnie…" Calem mumbled.

Zygarde completely ignored her song as well and fired a Dragon Pulse into some debris, causing rubble to fall towards us.

"Chesnaught-!" There wasn't enough time. But when the smoke cleared, the rubble was gone, and Zygarde's green color returned.

"Squishy, have you heard...my voice?" Bonnie asked happily. She hugged it, and it began glowing green, dividing up.

"Xerosic, what's going on?!" Lysandre yelled.

"Lysandre, I'm fighting with an intruder right now."

"With an intruder?!"

"It's the Lumiose Gym Leader!"

"These guys…" Lysandre growled, putting his hand on his head.

"Squishy, everything is fine now." Bonnie cried, catching Zygarde's Core.

Suddenly, the lab exploded, and the mainframe was shut down.

"Clemont was successful then…" Calem mumbled. The second Zygarde lost its power and began dividing as well.

"It seems that the other has released." Malva said.

"Lysandre, you've lost! Surrender!" Ash called out.

"For how long will you challenge me?"

 **X**

"Not bad, you guys. Not bad at all."

"Huh?! I know that voice…" Calem said, surprised. He looked behind himself to see another champion standing there.

"It seems you've really grown stronger, both physically and mentally since our battle."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to help out. Let's go save the world, Calem."

"...You got it, Red!" He smirked.

 **End.**


	5. Rematch

**I'm going to skip the end of the battle. If you'd like to watch it yourself, go right ahead, but because of the inconsistency of subbed and raw episodes, along with the fact that I don't really like the way XY &Z ends, I'm going to begin after the fight, with the city rebuilding. This will probably be the final chapter.**

Calem stretched, walking down the street. He put his hands in his pockets, and noticed Ash and his friends heading towards him.

"Hey, Calem!"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"What are you doing here still? Don't you have to go back to the League to accept challengers again?"

"Not right now. Actually, the league is closed for the rest of the week, as I'll be staying here to get ready for my rematch."

"Rematch?" they all asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know? They announced it on the news a few times now. That champion that I lost to, Red, is here in the city. He agreed to a rematch with me at the stadium tomorrow. All of the champions from the other regions will be here as well to witness it. It's a public event, you should go."

"Yeah! Sounds great!"

 **X**

"Welcome everyone, to the rematch between champions!" Steven announced, taking the microphone. The other champions were sitting down up at the top of the stadium where he was. Ash and all of his friends and acquaintances were watching the fight from the first few rows.

"A few months ago, a pokemon trainer named Calem successfully challenged the Kalos League and defeated our Elite Four as well as the now former champion Diantha! Afterwards, he attended the official Indigo League Champion's Conference and became one of us. He would then go on to challenge the Kanto Region's Legendary Champion, Red! He lost, and decided to travel around Kalos more, training himself and his team. And now, the long awaited rematch between these two!" Everyone cheered. Red and Calem walked out into the now rebuilt stadium and faced opposite of each other.

"I hope you know I'm not going to hold back." Red said, taking out his first pokeball.

"It wouldn't mean anything to me if you didn't." Calem took one out as well. He glanced up at the platform, where the rest of the champions were: Lance, Steven, Cynthia, Alder, and even former champions Blue and Diantha.

'Everyone's watching. Good.' He smirked.

"Begin!" Steven yelled.

"Alright! Let's do this, Chesnaught!" Calem tossed out his starter.

"Take care of it, Snorlax!" Red tossed out his tank of a pokemon. "Why don't we make the first move? Giga Impact!"

"Chesnaught, Spiky Shield!" Chesnaught covered itself in its spikes and protected itself, but was still sent flying as Snorlax slammed into it.

"Chesnaught!"

"Shadow Ball." Snorlax created a ball of darkness with its hands and launched it towards Chesnaught.

"Wood Hammer!" Chesnaught charged up energy on its arm and slammed the Shadow Ball back down to the ground.

"Snorlax, Blizzard!"

"Hammer Arm! Before it has the chance to!" Chesnaught launched itself off of the arena's wall towards Snorlax who cried out and made the air cold, with Ice particles beginning to swarm around towards Chesnaught. Although it took a lot of damage, it continued to rush through them and light up its arm and fist with power. Chesnaught smashed its fist into Snorlax. Thanks to the fighting type bonus, Snorlax was sent tumbling back and was heavily injured.

"Crunch!" Snorlax recovered quickly and crunched its fangs down onto Chesnaught's legs, making it cry out in pain.

"Shadow Ball!" Snorlax launched a Shadow Ball from its mouth this time, exploding on impact, sending both it and Chesnaught back. They both hit the arena wall and were knocked out.

"Return." They both said, returning them to their respective pokeballs.

"Lapras." Red sent out another of his pokemon.

"Lucario. Use Close Combat."

"Lapras, Psychic." Lapras used its mind to control Lucario, raising it high up into the air and then plummet towards the ground.

"Quick, Dragon Pulse!" It used enough of its willpower to charge up and fire an energy beam at Lapras, who, due to being on land, was unable to move around effectively, and got hit, releasing Lucario from Psychic and allowing it to regain its footing.

"Hey Lapras, use Brine." It created a bed of water throughout the field from its mouth, and began to make it rain slightly.

"Now Body Slam." It was now able to surf, and its speed caught Lucario off guard, slamming into it and knocking it back against the wall.

"Finish this with Blizzard."

"Aura Sphere!" A heavy hailstorm flew towards Lucario, while it fired one last blast towards its opponent, injuring Lapras, but then losing from the force of the blizzard."

"Return. I didn't want to use you this early, but it's your turn, Mewtwo!" Red's eyes narrowed as everyone in the audience was surprised that Calem used a few legendaries.

"Thunder!" Mewtwo gathered some lightning in its hand before sending it up into the storm clouds from the blizzard, and bolts began to fall on the arena.

"Lapras, dodge it!" Lapras began moving around, but Calem smirked as the electricity just hit the water and got conducted, injuring Lapras anyway. Mewtwo avoided it by floating above the pond. A final large bolt struck it as a direct hit, making it faint.

"Return, Lapras. Blastoise, I guess it's up to you."

"Heh. Mewtwo, use Thunder again." This time the lightning didn't strike, allowing time for Blastoise to slam into it, knocking it back against the arena wall.

"Blastoise, Dark Pulse!" The water turtle gathered black energy around itself and exploded it as a wave that hit Mewtwo, heavily damaging it.

"Mewtwo, try an Aura Sphere!" It did as it was told, but Red wouldn't give it any leverage.

"Block it with Flash Cannon." Blastoise fired beams of light from its cannons that crossed streams and became a bigger burst, cancelling out the Aura Sphere.

"Now Hydro Pump." The ammo changed to water, as it fired its strongest water move that produced enough force to break Mewtwo through the wall of the colosseum.

"Mewtwo, Psychic!" The psychic legendary started flying, and forced Blastoise back against the opposite wall, causing some damage. But since it landed on its shell, it seemed to shake it off.

"Blastoise, Ice Beam." Blastoise used the cold air to its advantage and fired a powerful ice beam, this time from its mouth.

"Flamethrower!" Mewtwo easily countered the attack with a wave of fire from its hand, but the fire itself didn't do anything to Blastoise, due to the type disadvantage.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Thunder!" The two used their super effective moves on each other, this time with both of them hitting, and falling.

"Return." They both said.

"Venusaur."

"Garchomp." The two sent out their next two, and wasted no time in fighting.

"Dragon Claw!" Garchomp's claws began to glow rainbow colored as it ran towards the giant grass lizard.

"Venusaur, Leaf Storm." It fired a vortex of leaves and wind directly at the dragon, who kept running through it, despite getting injured a little bit.

"Slash at it, now!" Garchomp did as commanded, but then got knocked into the air by a giant vine that emerged from the ground.

"Frenzy Plant." More plants began to shoot up, as Garchomp ran across a few, trying to dodge them.

"Slash!" Garchomp flew towards Venusaur, before getting caught off guard.

"Sludge Bomb." Red ordered, as Venusaur expelled a wave of poison from its mouth, surprising the opposing pokemon, and ending up poisoning it.

"Garchomp, Dig!" It smashed the ground, creating a hole that it went into.

'That took longer than usual. Its movements have become sluggish. It must have been poisoned. I'll have to finish this match before he faints on his own.'

"Venusaur, Bulldoze." It started to stand up on its back legs before slamming down with its front two, shaking the ground. It started cracking and shattering, revealing Garchomp under everything, damaged from the attack yet again.

"Another one bites the dust. Bulldoze again!" Venusaur stood up again, preparing another attack.

'Attacks from the ground will put me at a disadvantage just because of its moveset. I need to do it from the air.'

"...Garchomp, Dragon Rush!" Garchomp used the Frenzy Plant from before to run up before falling towards Venusaur with a powerful aura around it. It smashed into it, causing it to fall through the ground, making it faint. Garchomp stood up before collapsing backwards from the poison.

"Return." They both said again.

"They've been knocking each other out each match." Lance commented, watching with interest.

"Who do you think will win at this point?" Alder asked.

"Red."

"Calem." Cynthia and Lance said at the same time.

"Yveltal!"

"Another legendary...Raichu!" Red sent out his signature pokemon, now in its evolved form.

"Let's start off strong! Oblivion Wing!" Yveltal flew up and whipped up a windstorm, with lightning sparking off of it, and a powerful blast of red and black energy firing off towards the electric mouse.

"Dodge it and use Thunderbolt!" Raichu did as asked and caused lightning to rain down, electrocuting the pokemon.

"Now hit it with Iron Tail!"

"Dodge it and blow it away with Hurricane!" It did so, but Raichu regained its footing quite easily and began to run across the ground.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Volt Tackle!" Yveltal blasted a wave of darkness towards Raichu, who dodged it by running from the wall to the ground and back, before jumping up towards the dark legendary and electrifying itself, making it faster and stronger.

"Sky Attack!" Yveltal surrounded itself in a white hot aura before the two pokemon caused an explosion, both of them becoming heavily injured. Pikachu fell towards the earth again, while Yveltal flying.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" It blasted electricity towards the bird again as it fell.

"Yveltal!" Calem called out as it fell to the ground. The bird recovered and blasted another Hurricane towards the mouse.

"Quick Attack!" Raichu managed to dodge the attack by inducing some extra speed to it.

"Oblivion Wing!"

"Iron Tail!" As soon as Yveltal fired its strongest attack, Raichu dodged it by jumping up and smashing its tail into the bird, making it crash to the ground.

"Volt Tackle!" It flew towards it with sparking energy, before Yveltal slowly got up.

"Dark Pulse! Store it!" The dark energy was kept inside of it and exploded onto Raichu as its attack connected, wiping both of them out again.

"...Return." They both knew what was coming next.

"Charizard!" They yelled at the same time, sending their final pokemon out. They both touched the key stones on their mega rings, causing both Charizards to become black and blue.

"Calem. It's time for the finale."

"Yeah. Let's do it. Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it and use Air Slash!" Calem's Charizard blasted blue fire towards the other, which dodged by flying away and then blowing its wings, creating a whirlwind that cut the other one.

"Now use Blast Burn!"

"Use your own Blast Burn!" Both Charizards created a wave of blue fire that burned them, but still didn't do that much damage, due to their types.

"Slash it!" Calem's Charizard flew in to attack with its claws.

"Flare Blitz!" Red's surrounded itself in fire, and then slammed itself into Calem's, knocking it back and burning it.

"Charizard, overpower it! Inferno!" Calem's Charizard retorted, creating a massive wave of blue fire that burned through the whole arena, damaging the other somewhat, despite being a move that typically doesn't work well.

"Sky Drop!" Calem's Charizard took advantage of Red's being in a daze and grabbed it, flying it high up into the sky before flying towards the ground as fast as it could, ready to take it out.

'Yes! It's our win!' Calem fist pumped.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"What?!" Red's Charizard gathered rainbow energy into its mouth before unleashing a point-blank blast that engulfed both of them as they smashed into the ground.

'Who won?!' Calem asked himself, stepping forward eagerly.

"...Charizard." Red called out. Red's Charizard flew back out and landed near his trainer.

"Charizard!" Calem called as well, but it didn't. He ran up to the crater to find his own Charizard knocked out. Everything remained quiet for a few moments before the audience erupted into cheer.

"Told you." Cynthia smiled, happy she won the bet. For Calem, time seemed to stop as he stared at his unconscious partner.

"...Calem. Calem!" Red's voice broke through, prompting the challenger to look up. "Return your Charizard to its pokeball. Don't make it suffer."

"Uh….right…." He did so, before turning and walking out of the colosseum.

 **X**

He grabbed his pokeballs from Nurse Joy before thanking her and walking outside.

"Calem!" Ash and his friends walked up to meet him.

"Hey...what are you guys doing?"

"We came to congratulate you!"

"...Congratulate?"

"Yeah, on an awesome battle!"

"Oh….thanks, I guess."

"Are you alright?"

"..."

"...Look, Calem. It shouldn't matter if you won or not. You tried your hardest, and that's all you can do. You'll fight him again." Ash tried to comfort him.

"...Yeah. I'll see you around. I have to go back to the league." He waved, heading back into the forest. After walking for a few minutes, he stopped, noticing someone else behind a tree.

"You hear to shout words of encouragement too?"

"Something of the sort. You shouldn't be this discouraged."

"...When you first started out as a trainer, did you have a rival, Cynthia?"

"No, I didn't. My journey was alone for the most part."

"...I see. I had several, but not all of them wanted to become the best trainer like I did. They wanted to be their own trainers; to be different from the others. Save for one. She wanted to be the best, like me, but every time we battled, I won. My journey was with others, but felt alone. Because everything felt easy. Even when I fought against Team Flare and the Elite Four. They were serious fights, but they weren't any trouble. So once I became the Champion, the only thing I could do to get even better was to challenge other champions."

"And you went for Red first. You were too hasty."

"Yes, something I realized as soon as I started fighting him. He could already tell that he would win before we even began. He was calm and collected, and completely trashed me and my team. It was my first major loss."

"And it crushed you."

"Yes. Ash doesn't understand. Even when I battled him the first time, in Anistar, and defeated him soundly, he didn't bat an eye. But I got swept. And on that day, I promised myself that I would do everything in my power to defeat him and get my reputation back."

"...So now what?"

"More training, until I fight him again. And next time, I'll win. I'll make sure of it." He nodded at her before walking off again. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"What do you think?"

"I think he's still naive. He's being too hard on himself. He's consumed by his own pride."

"I thought the same thing. He's so set on defeating you that he thinks about little else."

"Oh well. I'll take him on as many times as he wants, but until he fights me for the fight itself and not just for the reward, he'll never be able to defeat me."

"...You two aren't that different, you know. You're both natural prodigies."

"So are you. We won a lot of our battles."

"So what's the difference between us and him? After all, you became the champion at only 10."

"...Modesty. It didn't make me feel good. I wanted to be the best too, but unlike him, I accepted that it may not happen. Sure, it felt good when I defeated Blue and became champion, but if someone ended up defeating me and taking my title, I was okay with it. He's not. He wants to be at the top, so if someone beats him, he wants to beat them back. That's what's different."

"...Do you think that he'll ever get to that point?"

"...Yes. But not yet. I'll have to beat him a few more times before he realizes it."

"Heh. It was nice seeing you again."

"Likewise."

 **The End.**


End file.
